fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamble
Gamble (賭 To) is a Caster Magic and Holder Magic, depending on how it's used, that was created solely by [[Tarli Locket|'Tarli Locket']] (ターリ ロッケット, taari rokketto). As the name suggests, it is completely based around gambling. From life or death situations to betting on random small things, this magic is not only empowered by such scenarios, but also utilizes them as an attack. Description There are two forms of utilizing this magic, passively and actively. Using it passively is Holder Magic, whilst using it actively is Caster Magic. Any form of use of this magic requires a risk/reward scenario. To use it as Holder Magic, the user must participate in any form of gambling that is not produced by Caster Magic. The user essentially uses the gamble as a way to absorb ethernanos from the atmosphere, and converts it into magic power for later use as Caster Magic Gamble. This magic power must be used within a certain amount of time or it harms the caster. The amount of time the caster has to use it depends on the risk that was taken in the gamble; likewise, the harm it inflicts on the caster depends on how big of a risk was taken. If it was a life or death scenario, the price of not using the magic power stored is a magic overdose, which can lead to death. This is because the bigger the risk the more magic power is gained for later. To use Gamble actively is a Caster Magic. The caster creates a gamble for their opponent. The bigger the risk to their opponent, the more magic power it takes to cast. There are various spells for utilizing the magic in this form. Spells Gamble: Dice Two to five giant dice are summoned onto/around the opponent. These dice are rolled according to the game that is being played, such as Yahtzee. The bet is determined beforehand, and is often just a matter of winning or losing the battle. It could also be whether the caster or the opponent will walk away from the battle. If, for any reason, one of the players do not follow through on their end of the bet, harm is inflicted upon them via the giant dice. Note: The bet for this spell cannot be someone's life. This spell is designed for use against one opponent. Gamble: Cards A bunch of giant cards appear and surround the caster and their opponent(s), floating and spinning in a circle around them. The bet is determined at this point, whether it is a matter of just winning or losing, whether the caster or opponent(s) will walk away from the battle, or even whether this spell will attack the opponent(s) or not. A deck of cards appears between the opponent(s) and the caster. Any card game that both the caster and the opponent(s) know and agree upon is played. During the game, the giant cards become metal and spin fast around the players. This is to ensure no player leaves before the game is finished. If, for any reason, a player cheats, manages to leave the encircled area, or attempts to back out of the bet, said player is harmed by the cards. Note: The bet for this spell cannot be someone's life. This spell is designed for use against one or many opponents. Trivia __FORCETOC__ Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic and Abilities